Fuego & Agua (Yaoiincest)
by Segel and Kikusoo Brotherhood
Summary: Historia romántica de dos hermanos asiáticos, actualmente huerfanos,que han tenido que buscarse la vida.Kasai,el mayor de cabellos de fuego de 18 años,ha actuado como protector en todos los lios en los que se involucraba su hermano pequeño Mizu,de cabellos de zafiro de 16 años quien acabara confesando su mayor secreto a su hermano aunque el mayor no estuviera consciente de ello...
1. Fuego & Agua (Yaoincest) - Capitulo 1

**= NOTA De Autores: **En fin, primer fanfic publicado que seguirá en posteriores capítulos! Y creerme, mejora por cada capítulo que prosigue. Así que esperemos que allá al menos una persona que le guste y tengan paciencia con la historia!

**¡Gracias!**

* * *

><p>El sol apenas salía en el horizonte, cuando un chico de 18 años apagaba su despertador. Daba igual que hoy fuera fiesta, hoy tocaba limpieza y por sus huevos que su hermano menor le iba a ayudar.<p>

Sin tan siquiera ponerse algo más presentable, en bóxer, se dirige al cuarto o leonera de su hermano."Mizu, Mizu" dice moviéndole levemente, tras comprobar que no se movía, lo hizo más fuerte, incluso gritando. Pero con el mismo resultado.

El hermano menor no se inmuto ni por un momento a su llamada por parte del mayor,que al oírlo su acto fue el de taparse más con las sábanas.

"Mizu, si no te despiertas ya dejo de bañarme contigo" eso siempre funcionaba.

Mizu no podía permitir que pasase por ninguna causa y por ello se levantó de repente agarrando el brazo de su hermano. " Kasai, ni hablar, no puedes hacerme eso. ¡Sería algo cruel!"Agitó un poco el brazo del otro como para enfatizar un tanto más el pensamiento de queno aceptaría ese castigo.

"Sabes que cumplo mi palabra" lo levanta y empieza a dirigirlo al baño "Lávate la cara, hay que desayunar rápido, si queremos terminar con la limpieza pronto" tras dejarle enfrente del baño se gira en dirección a la cocina, aún en bóxer, preparando café y nesquick, mientras se tostaba el pan. "Hay que empezar primero con los armarios,después el polvo, mopa y fregamos... Tendría que mirar que podemos comer después, y darle un premio si es que de verdad me acaba ayudando" se revuelve el pelo algo extresado "¡Agh! Demasiadas cosas..."

El pequeño soltó un bostezo, señal de que aún estaba dormido, y siguiendo las indicaciones dadas, abrió el grifo del agua, puso debajo las manos acumulando algo del agua y se lo echó a la cara y, de seguido, se frotó con las manos mojadas para limpiarse bien. Cuando acabó salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina. "Por qué te preocupas tanto por la limpieza? Tenemos todo el día libre. Tampoco es como se fuera a acabar el mundo..."

Le mira molesto "si lo vamos dejando nos come la mierda" baja la cabeza "recuerda que ya no tenemos a nadie que vaya detrás nuestra recogiendo lo que ensuciemos" se gira enfadado terminando de preparar el desayuno. Pone en la mesa las bebidas, y las tostadas con mantequilla y mermelada de fresa. "Y ni creas que te puedes escapar esta vez, he cerrado con llave la puerta de casa. Y recuerda que vivimos en un noveno... No intentes escaparte por la ventana de nuevo" lo mira fríamente, hasta que relaja un poco su expresión. "Si colaboras te recompensare con lo que quieras" le da un sorbo al café. Mientras le iba soltando todos los motivos por el que no iba a librarse, se fue acercando a la mesa para sentarse en una de las sillas, cruzar los brazos encima de la tabla y apoyar la cabeza en ella mientras miraba al otro servir la mesa. "Has pensado en todo por lo que veo..." Suspira y coge una de las tostadas dándole un mordisco. "Más te vale recompensarme si al final te ayudo con todo esto..."

"Sabes que yo cumplo siempre mi palabra" sigue desayunando tranquilamente "Lo primero será ordenar los armarios, empezaremos por los de tu cuarto. A saber que dinosaurio nuevo nos encontraremos allí" Le miró unos segundos y le acerca la mano al labio "Te has manchado de mermelada ahí" Le quitó la mermelada y la lamió. "Bueno yo ya he terminado, déjame que me cambie y empezamos" Se levantó pero antes de irse le miró "No intentes forzar la cerradura, si lo haces, pagarás tú los desperfectos" Se giró y en mitad del pasillo se quitó los bóxer lanzándolos al cesto de la ropa sucia, para después meterse en su cuarto.

"No te preocupes que no lo tenía pensado hacer!" Al decir esto, alzó la voz lo suficiente para que le oyera y le quedara claro su intención mientras lo observaba irse por el pasillo y después se volvía a incorporar en su sitio mirando hacía el frente. "Ugh...Creo que esta vez no podré librar ni por asomo..." Siguió comiendo su desayuno y cuando acabo, después de limpiarse la boca con las servilletas, se levanto y se dirigió ha su cuarto encerrándose allí para cambiarse de ropa.

Tras vestirse con una camiseta vieja y unos pantalones de chándal, se fue al cuartillo asacar los trastos de la limpieza. Trapos, mopa, cubo, líquidos varios. "Un momento" salió corriendo hasta la habitación de su hermano "¿No se te habrá ocurrido hacer una cuerda de huida con las sabanas Mizu?"

Se encontraba sentado en el suelo, cerca de la ventana a medio vestir, pillado con las manos en la masa atando justamente unas sábanas con otras. Cuando oyó al otro detrás de él, se paro en seco en su labor y giró la cabeza hacía su hermano lentamente mientras pensaba en alguna excusa convincente. "U-uh, yo..." Al ver que no tenia posibilidad con ello, se levantó rápidamente y se fue corriendo a abrazar a Kasai. " ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡No iba ha hace nada, lo prometo!"

Una vena se forma en su cabeza "esta bien te creo" Le cogió de la oreja levantándole levemente. "Si no hacías nada, supongo que me puedo quedar esperando a que te cambies aquí" le suelta y se sienta en la cama cogiendo las sabanas y quitándole los nudos que las unían "Ni se te ocurra volver a hacerlo... No tienes suficientes sábanas para llegar a la planta de abajo, y con estos nudos chapuceros, te caerías a la primera"Le miró un momento y siguió deshaciendo los nudos.

Mizu le observó un tanto fastidiado por haber sido descubierto y encima hacer que se quedara ahí vigilándole. "...Tampoco es necesario que te quedes ahí..." Dice en voz baja para si como si quisiera que no le escucharan. De todos modos, cogió la ropa que le faltaba por poner, la cual era una camiseta y una chaqueta de sudadera la cual se notaba que estaba gastada y dejó la ropa que tenia anteriormente tirada en su cama. "Vale, ya he acabado..." Dirigió una mirada hacía el otro. "¿En serio tengo que limpiar todo esto?"

"Si..." Respondió cansado por su actitud de niño chico. "Pero yo te ayudare" Se acercó al armario y lo abrió. De ahí cayó una montaña (pequeña) de envoltorios de comida basura y ropa usada. Kasai se quedó mirando aquello y se giró a su hermano. "¿Me explicas esto?" Se cruzó de brazos "No te gusta como cocino" Le observo inquisitoriamente con la mirada.

Mizu levanto las ambas manos a la altura de sus hombros, símbolo de que él era inocente, o al menos eso es lo quería el decir. "Si, quiero decir, no, no es que no me guste tu cocina pero, uh..." Miró hacia ese montón de envoltorios y después a Kasai. "Yo no recuerdo haber dejado eso ahí, te digo la verdad." Soltó una sonrisilla un poco temeroso por lo que diría o haría su hermano.

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz aguantando las ganas de matarle. "Trae una bolsa de basura para tirar todo esto" Y antes de que se fuera añade "Y las llaves de la casa las tengo yo, no pierdas tiempo buscándolas" Se giró y empezó a sacar toda la basura y a amontonarla en un lado, mientras iba viendo lo que debía ponerse bien en aquel armario.

"Ya, ya..." Se fue a buscar las bolsas a uno de los armarios de la cocina mientras pensaba si aún podría haber alguna opción de marcharse de allí. (Ah, tiene que haber alguna manera de salir de aquí...) Al llegar a al cuarto donde estaba el objeto que buscaba, lo recoge y, antes de marcharse de vuelta a su habitación, miró por la ventana mirando si podría hacer algo desde esa altura pero parecía que la respuesta era nula. Suspiro y finalmente volvió al cuarto y le extendió las bolsas a Kasai. "Vale, aquí tienes. "

Agarra las bolsas agradeciéndoselo con un vago movimiento de cabeza. Cogió una y la abrió. "A ver Mizu, mientras recoges toda está basura yo moveré las cajas para hacer una selección de lo que tirar" le da la bolsa "¿entendido?"

"Vale, vale..." Se arrodilló en el suelo sujetando con una de las manos la bolsa y con la otra comenzó a recoger la montaña de basura k había salido del armario, aun con cara de no querer trabajar en ello. (Uh...Tiene que haber alguna manera de salir y librarme de esto...). Siguió recogiendo las cosas mientras pensaba en esas probabilidades de no seguir con la limpieza.

Le observo recogiendo y sonrió con orgullo "Así me gusta Mizu" le acaricio el pelo como a un perro, pero demostrándole con ello cariño, no burla. "Recuerda que después te daré lo que quieras" se agacha y recoge la primera caja, y la empieza a sacar. "¿Has pensado algo?" dijo volviendo a entrar al armario.

"Algo...Pues..." Acabó de recoger las cosas, cerró la bolsa y se la dio a su hermano ya teniendo dudas de si debería seguir buscando una solución e irse o a lo mejor seguir con la limpieza. Miró a Kasai y sonrió. "No te preocupes, ¡tengo algo pensado!"

Negó con la cabeza divertido. Y procedió a quitar otra caja, con la mala suerte que hizo caer las demás cajas encima de Mizu. "¡Cuidado!" Se puso encima de su hermano salvándole de los golpes de las cajas y del contenido de ellas. "¿Así pusiste las cajas,no?" Dijo achacándole la culpa a él "¿éstas bien?" dijo con preocupación mientras en su rostro se notaba algo de dolor.

Al ver que las cajas iban hacía él, Mizu elevó los brazos tapándose la cara como reacción aunque el otro fuera más rápido al ponerse delante de él. Cuando descubrió la cara, miró hacía su hermano y movió la cabeza negando que hubiera recibido algún daño."¿Y tú estas bien?" Dijo al observar su rostro de dolor fue ha abrazarlo como para solucionarlo. "¡Siento haber puesto eso así! Que desastre..." Dijo las últimas palabras en voz baja, aunque se oía igualmente, y con un tono de culpa en la voz

Se castigo mentalmente por haberle dicho nada a su hermano. "No pasa nada" le abraza por la cintura y le eleva, sacándole de la montaña de cajas y le posiciona suavemente en el suelo. "Lo siento, debí ver que esa caja aguantaba a las demás" le mira a los ojos con ojos de culpa "¿seguro que estas bien?" le agarra de la cabeza y la empieza a inspeccionar en busca de alguna herida.

"Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Estoy bien" Le aparta la mano que le estaba agarrando con un movimiento lento, sin ser algo brusco. " ¿No ves que me hiciste de barrera completa? Si alguien debería estar herido me da que serias tú." Inspecciona la mano que le había cogido para ver si habia heridas igualmente y después le mira a la cara. " ¡No escondas ninguna herida!"

Al comprobar que sigue igual, descarta un golpe en la cabeza. No podía volverse más bobo (lo dice con cariño) "no las escondo... Pero gracias por preocuparte" le da un beso en la mejilla y se gira a las cajas. Empieza a coger una y la coloca bien, después hace lo mismo con las demás. "Aprovecha para tirar lo que no uses, ¿vale?" se mete en el armario con un trapo y limpiacristales. Tras echar el producto de limpieza, empieza a limpiar por el armario.

Se sonroja un poco por ese pequeño gesto y, por ello, agacha y gira algo la cabeza para que no se diera cuenta mientras volvía al trabajo. "Uh... Me va ha ser difícil escoger cosas para tirar o quedarme..." Fue revolviendo entre las cosas, cogiéndolas con ambas manos y quedándose mirándolas siéndole algo difícil escoger. Acabo tirando a la basura alguna cosa pero no las suficientes como para haber echo una limpieza. "Ugh, no voy ha conseguir completar este trabajo..." Giró la mirada hacia Kasai. "¡No tengo capacidad de elección, hermano!"

Termina de limpiar el armario y deja el trapo y el limpiacristales encima de la cama. "¿porque no puedes?" se sienta su lado y le mira. "¿tan complicado es tirar trastos viejos?" dice sin entenderlo pero esperando a que le explicase.

"No, a ver..." Le observa sentarse y lleva la mirada a los trastos. "Esta claro que lo que no funciona o esta roto lo tiraré a la basura pero lo demás...¡No se que hacer con ello!"

Vuelve a coger algunas cosas y las mira como si así se fuera a solucionar el problema. "Veremos a ver si no tienes síndrome de Diógenes" se burlo de él dándole un leve empujón. "A ver no puede ser tan difícil" coge lo primero que ve, con la casualidad que es un álbum de fotos, abriéndolo y mirando algunas fotos. "Mira, aquí estamos los dos la primera vez que fuimos al parque de atracciones" dijo siguiendo viendo fotos. "Sigues tan mono como entonces"

Se acerca un poco más a él para poder ver mejor las fotos. "Por supuesto que sí... Ese hecho no creo que sea algo que pueda cambiar en mi." Ríe de lo que acababa decir, como si hubiera sido una broma. "Ese viaje hay que repetirlo algún día de estos. ¿No es una buena idea?" Vuelve al álbum pasando alguna página de este de vez en cuando recordando alguno de los momentos que habían quedado ahí plasmados mientras esperaba la respuesta del otro.

Lo mira sonriéndole dulcemente. "Claro, es raro en ti, pero es buena idea" hace un gesto para pensárselo "Podemos ir el fin de semana que viene... Siempre y cuando no tenga que ir a hablar con el director por alguna broma tuya" Dijo mirándole amenazadoramente.

Mizu levantó las manos como símbolo de inocente. "No te preocupes. Intentaré intentar no hacer nada malo" Le sonrió y bajo los brazos. "Pero para asegurarme quiero que ese sea mi regalo por ayudarte en la limpieza aparte..." Le mira con ojos de cachorro para que le fuera más fácil de convencerle. "¿Podemos ir a comer fuera? ¿Por favor?"

Suspira dándose por vencido. "Esta bien... ¿Dónde te apetece ir a comer?" empieza a ordenar las cosas de las cajas, separando los recuerdos familiares de los otros."¿Podemos tirar lo que ya no utilices, no?"

"Si" Empieza a coger las cosas inservibles que parecía que ya tenía más claro cuales tirar y los va poniendo dentro de la basura. "No estaría mal ir ha algún sitio caro de estos que sirven tan bien la comida." Ríe sabiendo que esa idea seria algo imposible y rápidamente dice una idea mas asequible. "Algún buffet libre tampoco estaría mal. ¿Qué te parece?"

Dio un respingo al oír la primera opción, pero volvió a respirar con normalidad una vez que escucho lo del buffet. "Me parece una buena idea" al ver que su hermano volvía a saber que tirar a la basura. "Je,¿será otro buffet al que nos prohiban ir, no?" agregó antes de volverse a meter en el armario con la escoba y el recogedor para terminar de limpiar esa parte.

Seguía escogiendo los trastos mientras miraba de vez en cuando a Kasai a la vez que le hablaba. Con un pequeño tono de enfado en la voz aunque en realidad no se sintiera así. "Oye, yo si tengo hambre comeré todo lo que quiera aunque me venga después alguien detrás para decirme que vaya parando...¡Y digan lo que digan no es que arme mucho escándalo!" Se levantó, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa, con la bolsa de la basura cerrara y sujetada con las manos una vez que terminó de recoger. "Bueno, ¿tendré que ir tirar esto a fuera no?"

Le fulmina con la mirada. "No, déjalo en el pasillo con la otra." sigue barriendo el armario. "Después de limpiar las tiraremos, después nos bañaremos... Juntos" Añadió sabiendo la preferencia de su hermano con ese tipo de baños. "Venga, que metemos las cajas y hemos terminado con esto" Empezó a cargar cajas de dos en dos y a volver a meterlas en el armario. Pero esta vez con orden.

Dejó caer la cabeza, decepcionado porque estaba seguro de que iba a colar la estrategia, pero no fue así aunque al oír la idea del baño, volvió a levantar la mirada, ahora ilusionado por ello y asintió con firmeza. "¡Vale! Tú espera que voy a dejar esto allá y te ayudo con eso~" Se fue al pasillo alegremente donde arrojó la bolsa, la cual hizo un poco de estruendo al chocar con el suelo y volvió junto su hermano, donde cogió una de las cajas que quedaban, la cual le estaba pesando un tanto, y la subió con esfuerzo encima de las otras. "Esta bien. ¿Falta alguna más?"

Mira para comprobarlo y niega con la cabeza. "Coge el plumero y el líquido, y quita el polvo de tu habitación" Le sonrió para convencerle a hacerlo. "¿Vale?" sale de la habitación y cogió más trapos. "Yo mientras limpiare salón, cocina y baño" Se detuvo un momento. "Cálculo que para cuando termines tú, lo haré yo" ríe levemente mientras se aleja.

Asiente sonriéndole, cogió las cosas que le habían dicho y comenzó a sacar el polvo de su cuarto. Para lo último que dijo el otro, giró la cabeza hacia él, mirándolo como si lo hubiera tomado a reto. "Tú ya veras que como acabe antes que como acabe antes que tu me vas ha deber otra cosa" Volvió a su tarea mientras soltaba otra pequeña risa.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, siento si se me han escapado algunas faltas de ortografía xD.<p>

Si os ha gustado, dejad un hermoso review *3*. Y podéis mandarnos las dudas que queráis al correo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Se despide Segel :3.


	2. Fuego & Agua (Yaoincest) - Capitulo 2

Una vez conseguido limpiar todo el piso, y después de alguna pelea entre hermanos por la limpieza, se reencontraron en la cocina algo sudados y cansados. "¿Qué decías de terminar tú antes?" dijo dándole un leve empujón amistoso. Cogió un vaso y llenándoselo con agua para bebérselo entero. "¿Quieres beber tú también?".

Movió la cabeza asintiendo a la pregunta mientras tomaba alguna calada de aire grande por el cansancio. "Bueno...Terminamos prácticamente al mismo tiempo, tampoco me falto mucho para alcanzarte y ganar...Te iba pisando los talones, !qué lo sepas!".

Le abrió la boca y le metió la botella en la boca. "Si si, lo que digas" pasa de él y se dirije al baño. "Cuando termines te metes al baño conmigo" se quita la camisa mientras le espera frente al canasto de la ropa sucia.

No tuvo los reflejos demasiado rápidos para cuando le puso la botella en la boca y, aunque la cogio rápidamente, no pudo evitar que algo del agua le callera y le mojara algo la camiseta pero lo ignoro. En seguida bebió hasta que se le fue la sed, dejo la botella en la cocina y con pasos rápido se dirigió junto su hermano donde se quito la camiseta y la tiro en el canasto. "Gracias por esperarme, Kasai". Le dijo con un tono un poco molesto.

Se termina desvestir mientras escucha a su hermano. "De nada Mizu, y date prisa" entra al cuarto de baño. "Has crecido desde la última vez que hice esto, no?" le empezó a pellizcar en el trasero para hacerle rabiar.

Ante los pellizcos, dio unos rápidos pasos hacia delante intentado huir de ellos y se giró hacia Kasai con los mofletes hinchados un tanto enrabietado. "Bueno, ¿es normal, no? Estoy en la época de crecer...Al final te superare, ¡ya veras!"

Se ríe de él. "¿Entonces pronto dejaras de bañarte conmigo y dormir las noches de tormenta juntos, no?" le empezó a dar golpecitos en los mofletes riéndose de él.

Le miro a los ojos intentando hacer creer que esos gestos no le molestaban de ninguna manera. "Claro, claro, más quisieras. ¡No te vas a librar de mi tan fácil, Kasai!" Intenta seguir aguantando esos golpecitos en los mofletes pero acabó por no poder seguir ignorándolos y le aparto la mano con la suya. "¡A ver, para ya con esto por favor!".

Río ante la actitud de su hermano mayor alejándose de él. "¿Nos metemos en la bañera cada uno en un lado o los dos juntos en uno?" dijo mientras se metía en la tina. Cuando se alejó de él hacia la tina, espero un momento y siguió sus pasos hacia ella.

"Pues los dos juntos, claro." Le respondió como si fuera algo obvio cuando se metió en la tina aún un poco enrabietado aunque ya casi pasado.

Espera a Mizu a que se meta en el agua y le abraza para que termine de pasársele la rabieta "Si me perdonas te dejo que duermas conmigo hoy" se estira bajo el agua.

Le mira al escuchar la idea prácticamente convencido al instante de que debería dejar pasar la rabieta. "Contigo...¿Hoy mismo?..." Se lo piensa un ultimo momento y vuelve a sonreír y le abraza. "¡Esta bien! Te perdono hermano~".

Rueda los ojos con una sonrisa y murmura "consigue lo que quiere sin proponerselo" apoya su espalda en la tina y se deja abrazar. "¿te quitaste la pulsera antes de meterte, no?".

Se mira rápidamente la muñeca por la confirmación. "¡Ah! ¡No me la quite!". Rápidamente la saca de su mano y sale un momento del agua para dejarla fuera del baño. Al volver, se vuelve a poner junto a su hermano un poco fastiadiándo por no haberse dado cuenta de ello ya que era un objeto preciado . "Maldita sea mi cabeza..."

"Ya... ¿más te vale no perderla, vale?" le mira con seriedad "al igual que yo, nunca perdería ni dañaría esto" señala su colgante "¿esta bien?" le besa en la frente para quitarle dureza a su regaño y le abraza. "... " intenta decir algo pero se calla "¿te gusta alguien?" pregunta para que se olvide de ese silencio.

"¡¿...Si me gusta alguien?!". Se alborotó al escuchar la pregunta y, también, por ello se sonroja y baja la cabeza junto la mirada para que no se le notara. " Bueno...Sí, sí. Podría decirse que si...".

Algo extrañado por la actitud de su hermano y por un leve toque de celos, pregunta "¿es una chica de tu clase?".

"Uh...No exactamente...". Seguía sin mirarle a causa de la vergüenza.

Se extraña de la actitud y se enfada "pues no me lo digas" le aparta sin ser brusco.

Se sorprende por la reacción y vuelve a dirigir la mirada hacia él. "¿Pero por que te enfadas?". Se acerca de nuevo a él como presionándole un poco para que le contestara.

Le mira con enfado "¿Ya no puedes decirme nada? ¿ya no confías en mi?".

"¿Cómo puedes suponer que no confío en ti? ¡Eso es una completa mentira Kasai! Pero...". Vuelve a bajar la mirada. "No sé si te lo tendría que decir...".

Se da cuenta de su error " cuando te sientas preparado, aquí estaré" le abraza como diciendo perdón y le besa en el pelo.

Asiente como diciendo que lo hará y aceptando las disculpas del abrazo mientras apoyaba la cabeza en él y acababa abrazándole igualmente. Le abraza y le empieza a acurrucar, le abraza mas para pegarlo más a él.

Se acomodo lo mas que podía junto a él, sintiendo la comodidad que tenia en esos momentos junto a él. "¿...Y que hay por tu parte? ¿Te gusta alguien?"

Hace que se siente en su regazo para que estén más cómodos y suspira por la paz que sienta ahora mismo. "... No me interesa nadie de momento" levanta los hombros mostrando su indiferencia "aparte de que una pareja impediría cuidarte bien, tú eres el único que me interesa" cierra los ojos mientras lo estrecha contra su pecho.

"Ya veo..." Al estrecharle contra él, apoya la cabeza en el pecho del otro "Mejor. Así podré estar más tiempo contigo". Cierra los ojos igualmente adorando esos minutos de tranquilidad que tenían.

"Solo me separare de ti si muero, así que ni se te ocurra huir" le acaricia la espalda.

Se le escapa una pequeña la vida se le ocurriría escapar de él... Al menos que le este obligando a trabajar por la casa como aquella limpieza general que habían concluido. "No te preocupes. No creo que al final pueda huir aunque quisiera".

"Ya ya..." le separa un poco y se acerca a Mizu poco a poco, pareciendo que le va a besar, pero de pronto se incorpora y sale de la bañera llevándose en brazos a Mizu. "Vamos a ducharnos ya que nos cierran el restaurante".

Al ver lo cerca que lo tuvo, se puso un tanto nervioso y no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse aunque cuando se reincorporo, se tranquilizó. Aunque pensó que a lo mejor tuvo que haber echo algo...Pero tampoco le hubiera dado tiempo... Posiblemente. "Es verdad...¡Y yo te digo que no me voy a quedar sin comer!".

Ríe levemente "eso ya lo se" lo deja en una banqueta y abre el grifo de la ducha y empieza a mojar el pelo de Mizu, le echa jabón y se lo empieza a lavar "ten cuidado que no se te meta en el pelo".

"Vale, vale" Cierra los ojos para evitar el jabón resbalara hacia ellos y le acabara picando y posiblemente enrojecidos. Se quedo un momento cayado, pensando en alguna cosa y acabó abriendo la boca. "Oye Kasai. ¿Podríamos ir mañana al parque de atracciones en vez de la próxima semana? Es que es una ilusión ir...¡Y no sé si podre aguantar siete días hasta ir allá!".

Se lo piensa mientras le lava el pelo, tras enjuagárselo y quitar los restos del jabón de la cara le responde "está bien, pero no quieras ir a la casa encantada que luego no puedes dormir solo tres días" aunque creo que lo hace aposta "ya esta listo tú pelo, ¿me enjabonas la espalda?".

"Jo, ¿por que? Si es divertido..." Dice aunque sabe que aunque siempre intenta aguantar, siempre le acaba invadiendo el miedo aunque lo acaba convalidando si puede estar con él varias noches. Al acabar el otro, se levanta y coge el jabón y siguiendo la petición, le empieza a enjabonar la espalda.

" Luego tengo que aguantar como lloras mientras duermes" y aunque no lo sepa, lo soluciono dándole besos en la frenteempieza a disfrutar del enjabonamiento "¿me puedes dar un masaje?" dice mientras se le escapa un jadeo sin querer.

"¡Yo no lloro! Deben de ser imaginaciones tuyas...". Hincha un momento con indignación por ser una "mentira" eso que decía, aunque en el fondo sabia que era así. Abre la boca como para decir algo pero la cierra y acaba diciendo un "Vale" y le empieza ha hacer ese masaje intentándolo hacer lo mejor que podía.

"J-joder que bien lo haces" empieza a aguantarse los jadeos, aunque se le escapan algunos "la verdad es... Es que lo necesitaba".

Al oír alguno de esos jadeos, no pudo evitar acabar colorado. Aunque intento ignorarlo. "¡Ya...Ya veo! Pero ni que tuvieras estrés acumulado o algo por el estilo".

"Con-contigo siemmmpre hay essstrés" dice cada vez con más dificultad, inclina su cabeza sobre el hombro de Mizu "eeres inncreible en esto".

"Lo, lo...Lo estas exagerando." Suelta otra risa intentando normalizar esos nervios que se estaba aguantando mientras seguía con el masaje sin aminorar la marcha y en alguna ocasión yendo un tanto mas rápido.

"Creeeme que-que no... Lo hago" se agarra de cualquier lado para aguantar los jadeos, sin fijarse se agarra de las piernas de Mizu y las aprieta levemente.

Al apretarle las piernas, acaba siendo él quien soltó un pequeño jadeo. "Oye, ¿por qué...por qué me estas agarrando si se puede saber?".

"¿Eh? A perdón" se aparta pero atontado por el masaje pisa una pastilla de jabón y se resbala, cayendo encima de Mizu, entre las piernas de el otro "lo siento".

"N-n-n-no passsa nada". Se puso completamente colorado y nervioso y en cuanto pudo reaccionar, se reincorporo y levanto rápidamente pero por ello acabo resbalándose y esta vez cayendose el encima de su hermano.

"Éstas tú también torpe" dice moviendo sus caderas, pero sin levantarse todavía. Al mover sus caderas hace que sus miembros se rocen. "Que mono estas sonrojado".

Sacudió la cabeza sin ser capaz de sacar alguna palabra de su boca. " T-t-tampoco es para tanto...".

Le mira a los ojos y no puede dejar de mirarlo "enserio, estas muy mono ahora" le echa para atrás sus cabellos zafiros y deja su mano en la nuca.

Se ve obligado a mirarle a los ojos. "Bueno... Supongo que tienes razón." Sonríe levemente y le imita cogiendo y apartando sus cabellos. "Tu...También estas muy mono...".

Abre los ojos por el pensamiento que se le había pasado por la cabeza y aparta a Mizu. "Esto... Si no nos damos prisa nos cierra el buffet" se levanta y empieza a ducharse bajo el grifo con agua fría, sin dejar que se vea su miembro.

Abre los ojos al recordar ese punto igualmente y se levanta prácticamente al mismo tiempo que su hermano. Cogio el jabón, se limpio la piel y al acabar se acerco junto a Kasai. "Pásame el agua anda".

Le pasa el teléfono de la ducha y empezó a lavarle el cuerpo sin mirarlo, todavía algo nervioso. "Te parece que después de comer vayamos al cine?".

Cogió el teléfono de la ducha y fue pasando el agua que echaba por su cuerpo aclarándose el jabón. "Uh...¿En serio?". Quedo un momento como si lo estuviera meditando, aunque en realidad ya lo tenia claro y giro la cabeza hacia a él con una sonrisa "¡Por supuesto! Me encantaría llevar a cabo esa idea~". Le siguió sonriendo entusiasmado por el plan y siguió acabando de limpiarse el jabón que le quedaba.

Asintió al adivinar la respuesta del menor. "Podemos ir a la sesión de las ocho" se volvió a meter en la bañera un rato antes de salir, dejando escapar un suspiro de placer. "¿Seis paquetes de palomitas para ti, no?" dijo con los ojos cerrados.

"¡Por mi vale!" Cuando acabo de limpiarse, dejó el agua y se acercó a Kasai y se metió con el en la bañera pero esta vez en el lado contrario de esta mientras lo miraba . "Hombre, sabes que por mi parte me vale esa cantidad~".

No le escucho lo que le dijo, solo observo como se puso lejos de él, lo que le enfado levemente. "Yo ya salgo" sale de la bañera y del cuarto de baño. Coge una toalla y se empieza a secar rumbo a su habitación.

Observo como se iba un tanto decepcionado de que no estuviera un poco más con él. Al salir el otro, estiro del todo las piernas y se hundió algo mas en el agua. "¿Ya? ¿No te podrías quedar un poco más?" Le dice aumentando un poco mas la voz para que le oyera.

Para y vuelve al cuarto de baño, poniéndose en el marco de la puerta. "Niño pequeño" se rie levemente y se vuelve a meter. Le abraza por la espalda y le besa el pelo. "¿Mejor?"

Vuelve a sonreír al ver que había vuelto pero al oír eso, la borro un instante e inchó los mofletes "No soy un niño pequeño, Kasai.." Aunque a medida que el hermano mayor se iba acercando, acabo cambiando su expresión a la del principio. Le hizo sitio en la bañera y se junto a él mientras le abrazan. "Si...Gracias por hacerme caso y volver~".

"De nada..." apoya su mentón en el hombro del menor y suspira cerrando los ojos. Se estira levemente relajándose en esa posición.

Deja la cabeza apoyada en él mientras miraba, sin observar, hacia él techo y dejo salir otro suspiro de tranquilidad. "Oye Kasai...te...". Se caya dejando la frase a medias pero retomándola poco después. ".¿..Te acuerdas de eso que me habías dicho cuando éramos niños?".

Respira tranquilamente hasta que responde. "¿Que te dije?" abre un ojo y le mira "no te preocupes... No eres adoptado" se ríe levemente.

Le sale una leve risa "¡No me refería a eso, burro!". Mantiene un momento su mirada. "Yo me refería esto...". Baja la mirada esperando a que se diera cuenta a lo que se estaba refiriendo. "Me refiero a lo otro...ya sabes... ¡Eso tan importante!". Aunque no se daba cuenta de que no estaba dando mucha información.

Le mira cayéndole una gota de sudar. "A ver Mizu... Sabes que así no me has dicho nada más" espera la respuesta mientras se apoya en la bañera.

Le mira hacia los ojos y habla en cuanto acaba el otro. "No, ¡tu ya sabes lo que es! ¿Lo...uh...lo vas a cumplir?". Dice ignorando lo que acababa de decir a causa de los nervios de 'comentárselo'.

Resopla hastiado, le toma de los hombros y le gira para mirarle a los ojos. "Lo siento pero no recuerdo ninguna promesa" le acaricia los hombros para tranquilizarle. "Dímelo para que pueda cumplirlo".

"Uh, pues..." Baja la mirada pensando en como recordárselo pero se pone nervioso igualmente y al volver la mirada hacia él, no evita sonrojarse algo pero reacciona a ello rápidamente. "No, ¿sabes que? Da igual. No...pasa nada. Si eso...¡nada!". A medida que iba hablando, le cogió las manos apartándolas de sus hombros y después se reincorporó, levanto y salió de la bañera cogiendo una toalla para limpiarse y sin volver girarse simplemente dijo. "Me voy a vestir, ¿vale?". Sin dejar tiempo a que contestara, dejo la toalla y se dirigió directamente a su cuarto.

Sin pensar en que iba a dejar todo el suelo mojado, salió corriendo detrás suya alcanzándolo en el pasillo y abrazándole por la espalda e impidiendo que se vaya. "Te he dicho que me lo digas" dijo con una voz cargada de seriedad. "Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta".

"Te dije que no era nada". Al principio intento soltarse de él pero n acabo siendo capaz de ello y no tuvo mas remedio que dejarlo estar. Soltó un suspiro pareciendo que no tenia manera de escapar. "Bueno...Es que, no tiene importancia pero...". Callo un momento, cogió aire y hablo. "Me acorde de eso que me habías dicho de que te ibas a...que te ibas a casar conmigo". Comenzó a reír por los nervios. "¡Algo raro! ¿No irías en serio verdad? ".

Se tenso al escuchar eso, y aún más al recordar el momento. "Si... algo raro la verdad..." se puso colorado "yo esto... Esto... Yo lo dije... Decir... Aigh". cada vez más colorado y con cada vez más dificultades para respirar hasta que se desmayo.

"¡Kasai! Mierda...¡Reacciona!". Empezó a tener algo de miedo por lo que le acababa de ocurrir y como pudo, lo dejo boca arriba en el suelo y, arrodillado a uno de sus lados, le dio unos pequeños golpes en los mofletes. "Hey, hermano, ¿estas bien?". Preocupado al ver que no parecia contestarle en un primer instante, le cogió de los hombros y le sacudió intentando despertarle. "¡Kasai venga! ¡Despierta de una maldita vez!".

Abrió un poco los ojos "lo dije en serio, prometí protegerte siempre. Y lo cumpliré" le dio unas cariños en la mejilla-

Al ver que había vuelto, sonrió y le abrazo fuertemente. "No sabes como me alegra oir eso". Entre los nervios, el miedo de la situación y la respuesta que acaba de obtener, se le escapo unas pocas lagrimas de alegría de los ojos mientras seguía pegado a él.

Le abrazo por la espalda y le seco las lágrimas con preocupación. "Es malo que me quiera casar contigo" empezó a acunarlo.

Comenzó a calmarse poco a poco aunque aun le caía alguna pequeña gota de los ojos. "¿Uh? ¿Y por que es malo?". Mantiene la boca abierta para añadir algo mas pero lo acaba dejando en esa pregunta.

Le quita las lágrimas que le queda besando sus mejillas. "¿Has llorado por ello, no?" le frota los hombros, reconfortándole.

Se frota los ojos con la mano intentando secarlos y asiente a la pregunta. "Sí, sí... Eso creo". Le mira y saca una sonrisa, aunque un poco débil, como muestra de que ya estaba bien.

Lo apega más a su pecho. "Lo siento, pero aunque no te guste ... Lo haré" dijo sonrojándose bastante.

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa. "¿En...en serio?". Tardo un poco pero lo acabo abrazando. "¿Sin cambio de ideas?".

Suspira nerviosamente. "... Tengo que prometerlo como cuando lo hacíamos de pequeños" sin esperar respuesta le beso brevemente en los labios. "Beso de promesa" dijo sorojándose.

Se tenso con la acción de promesa de su hermano y al mismo tiempo se sonrojo. "¡S-ssí!" Rápidamente le volvió ha abrazar con todas sus fuerzas, también escondiendo su cara para que no notara lo sonrojado que en realidad estaba. "¡Más...más te vale no romper la promesa por ningún motivo!..".

"Soy un hombre que cumple su palabra" le abraza por la cadera y sale de la bañera con Mizu cargado. "Se ha puesto el agua fría... Sera mejor salir ya" le deposita en el suelo y termina de salir. Le mira a los ojos. "¿Y tú tienes alguna promesa que hacerme?".

"¿Yo? Uhm...". Mira hacia el suelo pensando en las promesas que debería de hacerle. "Pues...". Cogió aire y le respondió con confianza. "¡Que no me separare nunca de ti, hermano, pase lo que pase!". Le miro directamente. "Porque alguien tendrá que cuidar de ti ,¿no?". Se acerco a él y acabo dejando un breve beso en sus labios igual que el anterior sellando la promesa. "Así que prometido queda...". Desciende la mirada estando algo sonrojado pero vuelve a dirigirla a su hermano, sonriendo. "Y también...Que intenta portarme bien...Aunque no prometo nada~". Ríe levemente.

Le mira algo nervioso. "... Eso, eso son dos promesas... ¿Pero solo has sellado una, no?" le besa para sellar la promesa. "Ya esta echa" sale deprisa del cuarto de baño y se mete en su cuarto secándose y fustigándose por lo que había hecho.

Sin detenerlo, observa como el otro se dirigía hacia su cuarto. Después de un breve momento callado, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, reacciono soltando una pequeña sonrisa. Cogi una toalla para secarse bien y se dirigió a su cuarto donde se comenzó a vestir tarareaba alguna melodía no sin antes coger la pulsera que había dejado anteriormente fuera del baño para que no se estropeara.

Se vistió poniéndose unos pantalones de cuero negro, una camisa gris, y una chaqueta naranja con los bordes de borreguillo. Se seco el pelo mientras se ponía las botas. Se relamió la herida del labio mientras se ponía bien el colgante. Se dirigió a la cocina y cogió dinero de su escondite (la bolsa del arroz) y lo guardo en su billetera. "Yo ya estoy listo, ¿y tú?".

"¡Casi!". Le dijo con voz alta desde su cuarto mientras se terminaba de poner los finalmente acabo de colocarse bien la ropa, abrió la puerta y salió rápidamente del lugar para dirigirse con paso rápido a la cocina y en cuanto llego alli y vio a su hermano mayor, freno el paso en el marco de la puerta. Se había puesto una camiseta de manga corta de un color azul oscuro con una chaqueta de capucha verde por encima, unos vaqueros negros y unos zapatos de tono rojo. "Vale, yo ya estoy~!".

"Puedo comprobarlo" se dirige a los fusibles. "Ve saliendo en lo que apago el gas, ¿vale?" le dio a la llave del gas cerrándola.

"¡Vale!". Se dirigió felizmente ha la entrada del piso, por la que cruzo y dejo abierta para Kasai y se le puso a esperar allí y, para cuando el otro salió, le observo cerrar la puerta y prosiguió el camino hacia fuera.

* * *

><p>¡Segundo capitulo! ¡Descuiden los errores gramaticales que se nos pudieran haber pasado! Si tienen alguna duda, tienen el e-mail y los PMs y si les gustos dejen un precioso review y sigue nuestra página para siguientes capítulos y más historias (=^w^=)<p>

Muchas gracias por leer!

~KikiuSoo


End file.
